Passenger side inflatable restraint systems have become standard equipment on most motor vehicles. In a typical system, an airbag housing is provided, within which a folded airbag cushion is positioned. A gas generator or inflator is positioned such that it may supply an inflation fluid to an interior of the airbag in the event of a crash or other sudden vehicle deceleration. Various designs are known for mounting the housing within the vehicle. For example, the housing may be mounted to the vehicle cross car beam, and/or to various portions of the instrument panel. Engineers have experimented with various designs for different mounting arrangements; however, a continual challenge has been developing mounting arrangements that are suitable for use in different vehicle models. Similarly, variations among the actual dimensions of vehicles of the same make and model can provide challenges to successfully mounting airbag housings therein during assembly or service.